Night Out
by Dragontamer05
Summary: A short one shot. Seto and Kisara's night out ends with a bang. Blueshipping


Kisara giggled softly as she walked beside Seto away from the theater.

"That movie was so bad, why did you even pick it." She commented with a small chuckle.

They had been going out for a while now and amazingly enough had been able to keep their relationship a relative secret with the only ones who actually knew being Mokuba, Yugi and his he found out that Joey knew he threatened the blonde and told him to keep his trap shut if he knew what was good for him. Being Joey he decided to take advantage of this and challenged him to a duel saying that if he didn't duel him he'd go and tell everyone that he was dating Kisara.

There had been an almost instant click between the two of them but that happens when you share a history together even if it was something that happened over three thousand years ago.

The movie they had gone to see was supposed to be some kind of fantasy comedy. Oh it had been a comedy alright but not for the right reasons. The plot made little to no sense and had been nearly impossible to follow, the characters seemed to be dumb as bricks, and the dialog was ridiculous and at a few points even cringe worthy. Neither of them liked it but Seto had been glad to see that Kisara had at least gotten a little bit of enjoyment out of the piece of crap they went to see, though he still felt bad about taking her to see it.

Seto rubbed the back of his neck "I'd heard good things about it, guess those damn movie reviewers no shit about movies. Sorry. I promise next time it won't be so bad."

"It's alright,it was still kind of funny even though the plot made no sense at all." She held on to his arm, her heels softly clacking against the pavement

"Still..." He thought for a moment "I know how about to make it up to you, how about when we get back to my place I'll let you choose a movie for us to watch. Any movie you want." He told her

The movie aside it had been such a wonderful evening, the stars were out glittering the sky unfortunately it was hard to see them through all the city lights. She enjoyed spending time with Seto and he seemed to enjoy spending time with her. Even Mokuba had noticed that since meeting the white haired girl he seemed to smile more and be less of a grouch he was even taking time off work now and then and sometimes even left the office early once just so he could meet up wither, Something that he never would have done previously as he had always been a workaholic.

She shivered a little as the cool night air brushed over her shoulders in a light breeze.

"I told you to bring your jacket didn't I." He sighed taking off his white coat and placing it around her shoulders "Here,we don't need you catching a cold."

She smiled pulling the jacket it around her, it was warm and has his familiar scent on it "Thanks." It was noticeably big on her and it came close to dragging on the ground but she didn't care and Seto didn't appear to either.

The rest of the walk was fairly quiet, usually he would have called Roland to pick them up but tonight he wanted to take her some where special first before they headed back to the house.

She glanced around why had he taken her to the park. He turned to look at her "Kisara there's something I've been meaning to-" He stopped as he saw some one coming towards them.

He stepped in front of her "Can I help you with something?"He asked eyeing the man warily.

"Yeah,you can start by handing over all your money." The thief told him, a hand reaching into his jacket.

"Like hell I will." Seto growled stepping forward "Now why don't you leave before I call the cops."

"Pity, guess I'll just have to take it by force then." He whipped a gun out, aiming it right at them.

"Seto!" She shrieked,

There was a loud **_BANG,_** Seto fell to the ground as he got pushed out of the way. He slowly got up and saw the thief running off clearly wanting to get out of there before the cops showed

"Hey Kisara are you-" He froze as he stared in horror at the sight that befell him. Kisara lay on the ground blood pooling around her. He quickly called an ambulance as he rushed to her side. He tried to keep pressure on the wound, though in his heart he knew it the effort was futile, with the chances of her surviving were slim at best.

Seto had never been the religious type but right then he began to pray to every known god he could think of, hoping they would spare her life. He gave her hand a squeeze "Please don't go." Hot tears began to pool in his eyes.

"W-why, why did you do it?"

"I..had to protect…you." She manged to say though her voice was barely audible.

"Kisara.." He tenderly kissed her fingers, placing them against his cheek feeling the warmth slowly leave them He could see the life slowly draining away from her face, the features that had once been so filled with life now becoming duller.

He continued to talk softly to her trying to distract her from the pain, hoping she would stay alive long enough for the paramedics to get there. The tears were now running down his face. "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you Kisara." He told her "You even taught me how to smile again."

She smiled weakly, her breathing was shallow and ragged "I… ..you." She coughed as she gasped for breath. A shudder ran through her body causing her muscles to spasm a bit before going completely lax.

"No." His voice shook feeling her hand slip from his and fall limp. He pulled her close cradling her in his arms as tears continued to flow down a hand gently stroking her hair.

—–

Weeks had passed and Seto had become even more of a recluse then he usually was. Choosing to stay in his room or holed up in his office but not even work could distract him from the emptiness he felt inside and how much he missed her. He Only wentoutside when his brother managed to convince him to at least go for a walk.

This was one of those times, he quietly walked alone staring down at the sidewalk. Everything reminded him of her and he missed everything about her. The way she laughed and smiled the way she could make him smile when no one else could, her beautiful voice.

He sighed deeply shoving his hands into his pockets as he passed by an alley way. He stopped walking when a small sound caught his attention, not seeing anything at first he was about to keep walking when he spied some movement underneath a piece of newspaper in a box. He curiously lifted it and was shocked at what he saw. A tiny bedraggled looking kitten clearly too young to be away from it's mother. It had white fur, though it looked a bit more grey due to the dirt and grime, and bright blue eyes. He reached a hand out to pet it, immediately the kitten rubbed up against his hand and started to purr happily.


End file.
